Turn 1 News
Majestic Demise The question of whether or not the great ship Majestic would return after it’s ten year voyage was answered when it was spotted by a fishing vessel off the northern coast of the Misty Plateau in northern Exardis. However, after a freak storm, all sighting of the ship was lost. That and its failure to appear in the Halfling Lands as planned leads many to believe it was destroyed in the storm. Efforts to retrieve the wreckage are now being planned by King Gizmo Sprinksprocket of Small Town. - From The Small Town Post Orcfort Independent Thanks to the efforts of Aelarian diplomat Jordan Havenbrook, a long-standing wrong has been righted and Orcfort in the south of Aelaris has been made a sovereign state, with the leader, Holtt, to swear fealty to Queen Alara III. Holtt says, “I am very grateful for the effort of Mr Havenbrook to making such a kind treaty for Orcfort.” Diplomats Florantine, Ruby Worth, Duergan Baradur, Amarth Ardlae and Senator Sanguis of Scoraxia were also present and said to have played a useful role in the liberation. - From The Daily Journal Scoraxian Famines Easing Thanks to new trade agreements set up by Scoraxian Senator Sanguis with Aelaria, the food shortages in Scoraxia have been eased in the recent months, just in time for the cold winter ahead. - From The Daily Mage Skybreaker to return to Scorahe The Goblin skyship Skybreaker is set to return to the half-scorax capital of Scorahe this month after reparations were finished on it in The Elven Lands. Captain Gyromax is said to have been thrilled with the quality of the repairs on the starboard side propeller and is overjoyed to see the ship airborne once more. In related news, Princess Meleth is said to be making her first trip for many years to Scorx in order to meet with Diplomats there. No doubt she will also be visiting the Skybreaker as part of her trip. - From News from the Spires Murmurs from Marg Orcs from Marg are said to be becoming increasingly anxious about the rumblings coming from deep underneath them. According to Throg, Ambassador from Midfort, the rumbling, which has increased in intensity, concerned Dwarven inspectors, and so the deepest parts of the fort are being evacuated in case the rumbling causes structural instability. - From The Tower on Sunday Jubilee Celebrations Confirmed With the swearing of fealty to Queen Alara now an important part of the celebrations, details have been released of the planned celebrations on Quattumber 19th next year. The Queen will ride a carriage through the streets of Aelaris to the palace where she will be met by Holtt, leader of Orcfort, for the swearing of fealty, before a concert in her honour will take place. - From The News of Kryalia Scoraxian Senator’s Shenanigans Reports have reached Now ''that Scoraxian Senator and diplomat, of the family Sanguis, may well, as long suspected, have been having an affair with a series of male companions after he was heard with an unnamed man at the Scoraxian Embassy after the successful ball in Septumber. Should these rumours be confirmed, Senator’s Sanguis career could be ruined, and he could be facing serious punishment in his home land of Scoraxia. The senator was unavailable for comment, although Jordan Havenbrook, Aelarian Diplomat, is quoted as having said “The Senator was suffering from a severe fever and that is all.”. For a full list of the long running questions about Havenbrook’s own bed-preferences, see page 4... - From ''The Now Report Glassware Craze in Aelaris Since the recent trading agreement with Scoraxia, the markets of Aelaris have suddenly seen an influx of fine and artistic glassware products from the town of Glasswick. These fine pieces are selling for a pretty penny as everyone is desperate to have their own piece of stained glass in their home. - From The Bargain Hunter